Blood Stained Love: A New Beginning To A Old Start
by atamagaokashii Ookami
Summary: How long has it been going on? The love between them? What could they do when he erased her memory? Now they'll have to find there way through this... but will Sakura reject him? R
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Stained Love**

'Why does he always do that?' thought Sakura as she threw her apartment keys on the counter and shut her door. 'Its like he doesn't care…'

The crummy apartment was abused and beaten to a pulp, dents in the blue walls, stains and crumbs on the carpet. The pink haired woman, with the age of 18, walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. The occasional splatter of blood was present on the walls of this room where the occasional cut was placed when you tried to cook under a fury of anger.

"Once again he left for those damn A class missions!" fumed Sakura as she didn't realise she was speaking aloud. "And of course who has to wait here all alone and completely stressed out? ME DAMN IT!"

Sakura shot a look to the wall, her victim in her anger. Once again she was compelled to beat the wall until she was satisfied that her knuckles would be so soar she couldn't make anymore dents on the small canvas.

Sakura woke up from her fantasizing as she felt a hand on her shoulder; she almost jumped out of her skin for she had not even heard the man come in.

"Gaara?" asked Sakura in surprise.

"Hello Sakura," replied Gaara as his voice was over comforting to Sakura as he turned her around and placed his lips on her soft ones.

Sakura let out a muffled moan as their lips pressed against each other's.

"You're late," exclaimed Sakura.

"Yes but… I do have a reason," replied Gaara as he pressed her body against the wall and placed his lips once more on her lips.

Sakura starred into Gaara's cold eyes as she felt the heat building up between them, she wasn't in the mood for love right now… she was in the mood for destruction.

Sakura placed her hand on Gaara's chest and she sort of pushed him slightly off her. When Gaara broke the kiss he was confused and didn't understand why she had done this.

"What was that about?" asked Gaara as he placed his hands on either side of Sakura's head.

"Your never here…" replied Sakura. "Its so lonely having no one to come home to… the guys at work think I'm single and have been flirting with me… I almost went out with one the other night."

Sakura loved to tease with Gaara and Gaara hated it.

Couldn't Sakura understand what he's tried to do for her? He's gone through so much just to be with her! If she ever left him he'd kill any man that came into contact with her, couldn't she just for one second realise what he's protecting her from? She's heard of people like that, the perverts and mongrel characters that would love to abuse and hurt her! Why couldn't she see just how much he was truly protecting her?

Gaara let out a dangerously loud growl of jealousy and hatred, if she was going to act like this then he needed to remind her that she was his, and ONLY his.

"You've been out flirting with them?" growled Gaara as he pressed Sakura's body against his and onto the wall as hard as he could almost choking off her air way.

"No Gaara!" replied Sakura, as she was stricken with a sense of pain and then wonder as to what he might do to her.

"You reek of other men," replied Gaara in a suttle and dangerous tone that was hard to forget what it meant.

'Oh shit!' thought Sakura as she could feel Gaara's chakra pulse in his body.

"Well I do work with male patients," replied Sakura with her quick thinking.

"Heh, and do they get close enough to you that you can feel them pressed against you?" asked Gaara as his chakra suddenly became very angry and rapidly flowing through his whole body.

"Gaara… I'd never do that to you," said Sakura gently.

"How could I be certain Sakura!" yelled Gaara as he pressed her against the wall even harder.

Sakura gave a slight gasp and then winced.

"How can I be certain you wont try to kill me?" asked Sakura, this time she was serious.

Gaara hated it when she used his demon against him, for she was the only one who understood him and understood his demon side. He still couldn't believe he even got to go out with her… after all he had never had a girlfriend in his life until now… and probably he'd never get one after her.

Then a thought sparked Gaara's usually clever mind, what if she left him? What would that be like? Would he ever be able to let her leave? Would he kill her? What if he harmed her?

Gaara couldn't help but let his body shake at the idea of prosecuting his woman… his demonic mate… even though he knew that Sakura did not understand completely the idea of being his 'mate' or 'bride' for the rest of her human life and his demonic one.

"Gaara… you're shaking!" exclaimed Sakura with so much concern…

"Hm? Oh…" sighed Gaara, he didn't want to fight anymore.

"Gaara what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing is wrong," replied Gaara as he turned his head in shame of the idea at the beginning that he was actually going to beat Sakura.

"Gaara…" said Sakura as she tried to reach out to touch Gaara's arm in comfort.

Gaara didn't want to tell Sakura how much he wanted to be alone… because to tell you the truth… all he wanted was Sakura. Suddenly Gaara got mad his chakra began to flare.

'Why can't she just fucking get it!' thought Gaara in absolute rage. 'Why can't she just realise how much I love and need her!'

"Gaara… stop!" demanded Sakura, as she was scared of the sudden outburst in chakra. "Stop it!"

Tears started to stream down Sakura's pale face as she felt the rage in Gaara… she was scared and she knew it.

"Sakura…" whispered Gaara as he fought to keep his demon under control… he felt weak and worthless when she cried. "Please stop crying."

Sakura couldn't she just needed to cry; Gaara started to calm down and decided to comfort the pink-haired woman. Gaara wrapped his strong masculine arms around the woman he loved and felt her hair brush against his chest as the sand in his gourd in the kitchen swished slightly making a soothing sound.

In the beginning he had never in his wildest dreams, would have ever thought that he could be falling for the female in his arms. But to him it was like a drug… every time he talked to her it was like a new experience… every time they'd argue it hurt just like the first one… but it always felt the best when they were just together… like right now. They had no worries and never would if they could just stay like this…

"Gaara, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep okay?" smiles Sakura as her tears on her face seemed to have evaporated in the hug she was just given.

Gaara released Sakura and let her walk over to the bedroom. He watched her with careful eyes as she walked into her room and Gaara walked over to the window ledge where he stood starring at the stupid stars like they were going to make a show for him… but alas they did not. They just stayed there in the sky and waited for the sun to rise so they could sleep once more…

"How did this all happen?" thought Gaara once more aloud as he tilted his head back. "How did we fall in love like this?"

Gaara's eyes closed and for the first time in so long the wonder of the heart over powered the smarts of the mind, his dreams invaded his sudden slumber and this time… they would not go unnoticed.

Amber crisp eyes invaded the privacy of the apartment and swept across the sheets of the windows until it hit the bedroom…

**Ha! I have finished the first chapter that packed enough punch to be considered the most confusing and psycho one of all! But it was pretty sweet and I had to cram a lot of this pre-log shit. So… errs… review for me I guess?**

**Ja ne,**

**Ookami out **


	2. A New Start

**A New Start**

Gaara slowly opened his sea green eyes for now he knew how he and Sakura came to be. He had remembered how it was a rainy day and Sakura was walking alone… he hadn't wanted to arouse her of his presence for he had wanted to kill her at first. But when he saw tears trickling down her cheeks he had been mesmerized and confused as to why she was crying. Days of watching her soon turned to weeks and he finally wanted to find out why she would go on walks and just cry, he had finally decided to ask her why she cried.

Gaara remembered his fear of Sakura rejecting him… letting him believe once again that he truly was a monster of no emotions. But she had accepted him, not out of fear or need of protection, out of friendship and love. At that moment he was startled by her caring and had tried to run away but Sakura had grabbed his hand before he could… He couldn't count how many times he had just stayed at Sakura's bedroom window just to see her, or how many times he would comfort her as she wept in her sleep. The reason she cried was because she was so alone… she was so alone in her mind even when surrounded by friends… she had truly nothing to live for. Her lust for Sasuke had ended when she had started maturing, her female friends were becoming scarce and more separated, and she felt no love.

Could you explain it as a lust? No… it was more of a _need_ to see and be with her. Everything he had done now and probably will always do is something for her…

But what was that gut feeling Gaara had right now? It was like something was missing… something very important.

Suddenly a loud shriek eroded from the bedroom and the sound of smashing was heard as it echoed through the short hallway. A loud growl escaped from Gaara's throat like thunder crackling after the lightning.

Gaara used his quick speed and smashed through the bedroom door to find a man cloaked in a rich silk only spun in the desert holding Gaara's pink haired woman on the window ledge. The mans mask protected him from Gaara's ability to memorize what he looked like and the cloak matched with the mask as only 2 holes were poked out for his eyes.

Sakura's body was evident that she had fought for a while, blood dripped from several wounds that were probably created by the smashing glass in the corner of the room. Gaara let out a loud snarling growl.

"Let go of her damn it!" growled Gaara as he jumped forward ready to kill the man who so dared as to touch Sakura.

"To bad that I'm taking her with me," replied the man as he dodged Gaara's attack. "You know what I'm going to do?"

Gaara was silent as he huffed from trying to keep his demon under control and keep Sakura out of danger from this man.

"I'm going to hurt her, and then I'm going to kill her right in front of your eyes!" laughed the man as he let out of the window and onto a roof near-by.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" raged Gaara as he jumped after the man.

How dare he even touch Sakura, how dare he threaten to kill her, how dare he invade his home…

The roof began to shake as Gaara felt his demon take over, he wouldn't fight it… if it could kill that man then he would be fine with it. Gaara tilted his head up and starred at the man then lunged forward like a wild animal much like Naruto had when he had first became the demon known as the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Let go of her damn it!" hissed Gaara as he sliced right through the side of the man's right leg.

"Alright," replied the man as he placed his hand on Sakura's for head then threw her to the ground. "Hope you can catch her before she hits the ground."

Sakura plummeted to the ground at top speed, her soft turquoise eyes were still shut tightly almost as if she knew what was going on but didn't want to wake up. Her pink hair fluttered behind her as she fell head first towards the ground. A hand grabbed onto hers and her eyes opened slightly and then closed once more. In the air Gaara switched positions with Sakura until she was in bridal style, her head rested upon Gaara's chest much like he would have carried her before to her soft haven of a home so many days ago after she had been walking all night long in the bitter rain.

Her hair still smelled like roses and honey, like the first time he had smelled her hair…

Gaara snapped out of his daze and prepared himself for the rough landing, as his feet hit the ground her ran forward to help with the painful impact. When Gaara got back to the apartment with Sakura he tried to wake her up.

"Sakura wake up!" ordered Gaara as he had put his demon aside only to find himself clutching onto Sakura's seemingly lifeless body.

Gaara's body began to shake as he walked over to the couch where he had once sat with the woman in his arms. He sat down and tried to wake her up, she didn't even stur.

"What am I to do?" thought Gaara out loud as he clutched Sakura close to his chest as each f his heartbeats rang through Sakura's ear.

How could he have let this happen? Why wasn't she waking up? Was this just a bad dream? What could he do? What did he do wrong?

He'd have to set it right, he knew he couldn't wake her up unless he brought her else where… where people specialized in this kind of medical term.

Holding Sakura on his shoulder, he grabbed his gourd and strapped it onto his back before heading out the door.

He walked past the scornful looks, the frightened woman and children, the sneers of the men, and the groups of friends. It was already dawn… the sun shone through the cheap windows of this building where he had called home. The boring beige walls lined all around the staircase like a maze leading to a nowhere.

As Gaara's feet carried himself and Sakura out the door of the apartment building and into the cold out doors of the village where more scornful faces would await the couple, Gaara felt the stares likes a burden… like he had been a burden to Sakura.

'Why did I meet you princess?' thought Gaara as he clutched Sakura closer. 'Why did I have to hurt you?'

A tall building stood in front of Gaara now; the sign of a red cross was visible on the buildings top as it read 'Fire Village Hospital' on the build-board. Gaara gave the white building no recognition as he walked into it; the scent of the sick and rubbing alcohol was so strong that it made Gaara feel awkward.

The nurse or medical ninja who was sitting at the front desk took one look at the gloom Gaara and then to the being in his arms. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the pink hair from anywhere.

The nurse was a brunette with streaks of blond in her hair; she wore the traditional medical ninja outfit and sat behind the oak desk. Her deep brown eyes seemed to swell out of her head as continued to stare at the young ninja in Gaara's arms. Gaara woke the nurse from her glare by shifting Sakura so she was slumped over his shoulder.

"We need a bed quick!" yelled the nurse to her assistant who had been working on some charts for previous patients that had come in that day.

The assistant led Gaara into a room and instructed him to place Sakura on the bed.

"We need you to step out please, sir," said the assistant, as she was obviously not to keen on having Gaara a known killer around her superior's patient.

"No," was Gaara's simple answer as he held onto Sakura's slender hand.

"B-B-B," stuttered the assistant.

Gaara shot the assistant a glare; if glares could kill then the assistant would have died 1000 times over. His light sea green eyes held nothing short of pure hatred towards this place… where they had tried so hard to keep Sakura away from him.

"I want a female doctor. No males shall enter this room other then I," ordered Gaara as he suddenly thought of what Sakura had told him of almost being asked out before only a night ago.

The assistant wrote it down in her notes then ran out the door leaving Gaara in the room with the unconscious female ninja. He held onto her hand and just starred at her pale face, like he was expecting her to stop 'pretending' to be unconscious and just open her emerald eyes. But that wasn't the case; something had happened when that man had put his hand on Sakura's for head, something must have been done… something.

The door was opened abruptly as a woman in a long white lab coat walked in and placed a chart in the holding in the wall. She was a tall blond haired woman as her hair was sleeked back and put into a tight bun.

"I want him out of the room while we do standard procedure," stated the doctor to her assistants. "He'll just be in the way."

She showed no fear of this demon, no… she couldn't, if the doctor showed fear then the rest of her team would to… even though she felt like she was going to wet herself she tried to stay calm and collective, if she could get the demon to leave she could check the virginal area for any signs of rape. This demon would most definitely try to kill her if he saw her do this, and she was right… he knew he would to.

Gaara released a loud growl as he stood up and walked out the door, the assistant pushed herself against the wall and held her breath in fear of the demon much like the nurse who had waited patiently for the demon to pass.

"What was he doing here?" asked the doctor as she pulled out her tools.

"He brought her in," replied the assistant as she hooked Sakura up to the IV next to the bed since Sakura had lost so much blood this would help to rejuvenate the blood and help with Sakura's severely white complexion.

"Do you think he could have done anything to hurt her?" asked the doctor to her assistant while checking Sakura's pulse.

"No, he seemed to intent on keeping miss Sakura close to him," replied the nurse as she examined Sakura.

"She needs to be moved to intensive care," ordered the doctor. "Make sure that Gaara doesn't see us moving her. He'll probably do something rational."

"We understand," said the nurse and assistant as they walked out of the room.

"Damn what happened to you Sakura?" asked the doctor to no one, as she could see no reason why Sakura wasn't awake.

**Yee ha! I finished the second chapter! Now I wont continue this story until I get at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter, so tell your friends! Your buddies! Anyone who you know would like to read this kind of paring! I'm so sorry for not putting very much detail into this chapter but I had a short deadline to finish it so don't kill me! Anyways here's a preview to the next chapter:**

"I'm sorry sir but Sakura is not going to wake up," said the assistant as her whole body shake with fear from the demon in front of her.

But the medical team knew she could wake up, its just… they had very little hope of her awakening, it was almost as if they felt she was to die.

The world seemed to turn, Gaara's world started to crash, the walls seemed to disappear into the sea of darkness and the people evaporated like a snowflake hitting a flame. He was alone now he was forever alone… all alone. Rage filled the demon, hatred boiled up, how could he let this happen?

**So there you are your little prologue whatever you want to call it. I probably wont update for a while since this chapters going to be massive, but whatever, ja ne!**


	3. Memories Are Precious, But Love Is Price

Memories Are Precious, But Love Is Priceless

"I'm sorry sir but Sakura is not going to wake up," said the assistant as her whole body shake with fear from the demon in front of her.

But the medical team knew she could wake up, its just… they had very little hope of her awakening, it was almost as if they felt she was to die.

The world seemed to turn, Gaara's world started to crash, the walls seemed to disappear into the sea of darkness and the people evaporated like a snowflake hitting a flame. He was alone now he was forever alone… all alone. Rage filled the demon, hatred boiled up, how could he let this happen?

The assistant had come out to tell Gaara who stood in the waiting room far away from anyone else in the room that had all moved to the other side of the room to avoid his deadly gaze.

"You're lying," hissed Gaara. "Take me to her."

The assistant gulped, she knew that any mistake with this demon could cost her, her life.

"We can not do that, sir," gulped the assistant as sweat dripped from her face.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Take me to Sakura," growled Gaara as the assistant nodded her head in fear.

The assistant turned around and led Gaara down the hallway to a silver elevator that reeked of dis-infectant.

"Go to floor 4, turn right, then the first door on your left," said the assistant as she shook with fear of the man who stood fully above her at 6'4".

Gaara went into the silver elevator and followed all the instructions he was told, in mere minutes he was in extensive care. The air was so disturbingly clean, the white walls and white and black magnoliam was ugly.

Gaara opened a door and found Sakura's body attached to a ventilator that seemed to be what was allowing her to breath. Continuous beeping noises was made from her heart rate monitor, the continues wires that lay astray on the floor that hooked onto miniature circles that held their place on Sakura's chest and arms. An IV was hooked up to her arm and drained fluid into her body.

'Why is all of this necessary?' thought Gaara, as he looked puzzled by the amount of equipment.

"I assure you all of this is necessary, your presence is not," said a disturbing voice almost as if they had read Gaara's mind.

Gaara abruptly turned around to find a woman standing behind him.

"Hello Hokage," sneered Gaara as he showed very little respect to this woman.

"So unkind Gaara," replied the woman harshly.

"She's going to wake up," Gaara narrowed his eyes on Sakura.

"Or so they say, the staff has lied to you, there is a chance she will wake up, but no one is for certain…" sighed the Hokage as she walked over to Sakura only earning a deadly glare from Gaara. "Jealous much?"

"I just want everyone to know whom she belongs to," argued Gaara as he walked past the Hokage to hold onto Sakura's hand.

"She's not a thing," shot back the Hokage.

"But she's mine," replied Gaara harshly.

"If you think that then you've got something coming," replied the Hokage as she walked to the door and opened it with its fake gold tinted handle. "I hope she wakes up, for the village sake, and for yours."

With that the Hokage left the room leaving Gaara alone with his Sakura, his… right?

"Wake up Sakura," pleaded Gaara as he starred his sea-green eyes onto where her eyes were but now were closed.

"She's waking up! Sakura is waking up! Doctor Yurameshi!" yelled the nurse as she tried to find the doctor.

The woman in her long lab coat barged into the room to find a happy Gaara actually holding the semi-awake Sakura. The tubes were still all attached onto Sakura with her full body up to her waist was supported by Gaara's knees and the rest was supported by Gaara's sand.

"How's her status?" asked the doctor to the assistant.

"She's got a regular heart rate and she's just started waking up! She can breathe on her own, the only problem is that Gaara wont let go of her!" replied the doctor.

Sakura's eyes continuously went in and out of focus, she'd blink and everything would be blurry. She could just make out shapes but for some reason this feeling on her legs was familiar, it reminded her of something… but she just couldn't make it come to mind. She had forgotten everything, as she opened her eyes fully she final got some focus and latterly panicked at whom she saw holding her.

"Who are you!" she shouted out as she tried to pry herself off of the being holding her.

Gaara had a confused look on his face, how could she, his one true love, forget whom he was? What was going on?

So Gaara said the most reasonable thing he could think of.

"What?" asked Gaara.

"Let go of me you freak!" Sakura's muffled shouts in absolute fear as she tried to pry herself from Gaara were deformed from the mask on her face.

Sakura got out of Gaara's grasp and ran towards the furthest corner with the doctor and nurse running towards her trying to calm her down. Sakura's pink hair cascaded down her face with her bangs lay astray across her eyes even though they naturally went to the sides. Her turquoise eyes flashed from each corner of the rooms then at the man who had once held her safely, she couldn't remember who he was… all she knew was she was not safe in this… hospital…

Words floated into Sakura's head, she could start to remember everything before… except for this man. Who was he? With his sea-green eyes… who was he? Why was he here? And more importantly why was he holding her?

All these thoughts flowing through her head started to give her headache, each pound of her mind made her body shake. She couldn't breathe… something in her chest raced; she placed her hand over where she could feel something racing…

"My heart…" she whispered to herself. "Why is it beating so fast?"

"Sakura?" said the man in front of her.

She automatically shot her head up, she remembered her name… it was an automatic reaction like she knew it her whole life, is that what her name was? It must have been… after all why else could she remember it. She then said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I don't know who you are. Please leave me alone," Sakura exclaimed in absolute confusion. "I don't know you."

Sakura pulled out her IV on her own and winced slightly as she gently pulled it out, she didn't remember how much pain she had gone through but the random cuts and bruises on her body told her a different story. She couldn't even remember the incident just a few nights before. She knew she was forgetting something… she knew it.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" asked Gaara as he walked forward and gently grabbed onto her hand.

"I don't know who you are, sir," answered Sakura as she quickly retracted her hand earning a slight glare from Gaara.

"Fine," replied Gaara, as he felt so hurt on the inside. "But you must know that you live with me."

'What! I live with this monster?' thought Sakura as she had a strange expression of fear and anger mixed on her face.

Gaara then was extracted from the room and led to the almighty head doctor.

Sakura starred at the strange man, his face so cold and his hair a deep red that reminded her of fire, 'love' painted on his face and dark shades around his eyes. He seemed to care about her so much and it hurt her not to remember who he was, it was like a long lost memory… never to be remembered… what could save this memory? No one could, could they?

But if she waited to long and tried to figure this puzzle out, could it be the end of it? Could or would she ever remember? Did she even want to?

All these thoughts rattling in her brain, like the fine sands in Gaara's gourd. Oh how she longed to remember what had happened those few days ago when she had been comforted in Gaara's arms, but she couldn't… those thoughts had drifted from her mind like a piece of wood going down stream.

Frustration and pain filled Sakura's mind as she tried to remember who this man was, she felt like fainting and quickly decided not to think about it right now… later when she felt better she would go back to this thought and think.

But for now… he was just the mysterious man, with dark shades around his eyes, whom caries a gourd, has hair the color of blood, his touch as soft as grains of sand, and is a monster… her monster…

Well I'm sorry but I'm listening to my favorite song and I've been listening to this for most of this chapter… So love it! I liked how I ended this chapter… well I'll update after I get 6 more reviews… So yeah, love my story.

Atamagaokashii Ookami 


	4. Jealousy is the best Medicine

Jealousy is the best Medicine

"This is our—I mean your room," instructed Gaara.

It had been one week since the incident at the Hospital; Gaara had searched for a new apartment drastically so that Sakura would be happy in a nice place. The one he had found was perfect, it was in Sakura's hometown and it had a nice view of the forest.

When they got into the apartment Gaara felt like it was a great place for them to stay, the man in the mask could never find them now… Right? They were safe now…

Sakura automatically took to the apartment; she walked over to her bed. Sakura's hand traced the pretty embroidery, some how this bed hit a sensitive spot in her mind and words once again flooded her mind. She started to feel light headed once more, her skin started to turn pail and she needed to sit down. When she did so the pain went away, she needed to go home… but this _was_ her home.

"G-Gaara," said Sakura as she sat on the bed her eyes showing discomfort.

"What?" asked Gaara as he walked into the room. "You seem pail, you okay?"

Sakura blushed as she felt Gaara's soft hand stroke her hair away, she felt scarred and confused. She couldn't even remember why she decided to go home with this… _monster_.

Whenever she was near or in eyesight of this man of little words, she felt safe and secure but at the same time scarred. She felt as if she knew everything about him but only met him yesterday, and then came the idea of him knowing who she was. How could he know who she was? What did it matter now, she was living with the beast.

"Err yeah can you get me glass of water, please?" asked Sakura as she rubbed her temples and tried to relieve the throbbing headache without success.

Gaara gave a slight grin; his 'soft' side was only shown to Sakura. This pink haired woman could control him in every aspect; if she wanted him to go and kill himself he probably would, if she asked him to pick up something he would, anything she wanted he would do… but why wouldn't he let her leave? Had eh grown selfishly protective of her, was she just a thing for him to use whenever he wanted? Was she just an item?

"Alright," replied Gaara softly as he stood up and walked out of the room shutting the door slightly.

When Sakura was sure that Gaara was gone she let out a loud groan in discomfort, she dropped her body lazily on the freshly made bed. It smelled of flowers and honey, according to Gaara it smelt just like her. A slight grin spred across Sakura's lips but it was quickly wept away and replaced by a frown of some sort. She felt a sudden urge to go and see Sasuke and Naruto… She had remained tight friends with them after all they'd proven their loyalty to her and each other hundreds of times.

'Yeah that's all I need, to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke…' thought Sakura as she stood up and moaned in protest of her pounding head.

She walked over to the window as she quickly pushed it open and then took one step outside. Being a medical ninja didn't mean she didn't know how to escape, after being stuck with Naruto and Sasuke for so long she had learned the tricks of the trade.

"I'm heading out!" called out Sakura as to not make it seem like she was coming back.

'Back here? Pfft! As if!' said the inner Sakura. 'I'd rather die then be stuck in this place with that thing!'

"Alright but what about your water?" asked Gaara.

"You can drink it, I'm not thirsty anymore! Thanks though," called out Sakura as she pushed her entire body out of the window. "Later!"

Sakura disappeared into the cover of the sunset for it had been a long day of trying to settle in… with him. The Hospital had released her only a few days ago and she had very little time to recover her memories, but what kind of memories would that be? Good ones or bad ones, ones to remember or ones to forget? Had her life with this… this… demon, been a good one? Or had she been used and scammed out of her precious youth?

Whatever the case this man scarred her, his chakra was so strong it seemed unbelievable… with each passing day she felt like she was at more of a risk when near him.

'I can't believe someone like me ended up with someone like him…' grimaced Sakura. 'I could've done way better…'

Sakura's mind was clouded over as she leapt from roof-top to roof-top. She felt like she couldn't stop thinking of her… monster.

The sun had just reached its ending point as the sky was flooded with violet and blood red that flowed with the utmost care as it chocked away the light blue to make way for the darkness that followed. The world seemed at ease as if it were meditating in its little orbit around its God, the sun had come to a close. The Earths eyes began to close slowly letting the darkness seep in over the sky, random speckles of light began appearing in the now black sky.

Sakura's eyes looked up into the darkness as she jumped onto a tree branch of a fairly large tree, she starred at the marvellous sight that seemed to swallow her whole and spit her back out.

Her inner self that screamed in protest once again interrupted 'I wonder what Gaara's doing' thought Sakura as her mind. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING THINKING ABOUT HIM?'

Sakura winced slightly at her inner self's demand; she hated to be ordered around… What she didn't notice was that someone or something was right behind her.

"Hello Sakura," said the bone chilling voice as a slender hand to big to be females was placed on her shoulder. "I've waited a long time to meet you again."

Sakura spun around quickly with a kunai intended to pierce the man's flesh but her hand was quickly stopped by his as his tight grip tightened she released the kunai and it dropped to the ground landing with a silent 'thunk'.

Something about this mans face drifted into her mind as a sudden flash of herself screaming out in horror filled her mind. She let out a muffled scream followed by a gasp.

"Your… your him, aren't you?" asked Sakura.

"Oh now aren't we the clever one?" grinned the man. "I said I'd be back."

_With Gaara_

Gaara let out a frustrated growl; he looked around the room for something to throw at the wall.

'She's gone! She's not coming back!' growled Gaara as his eyes flashed dangerously.

Gaara felt the rage boil under his skin, a vein on his neck seemed to pop out as he held onto the chair he was sitting on so tight that the pour wooden handles gave in and just broke.

Gaara stood up and walked over to the window, he opened it and jumped out. He needed to find Sakura before he went mentally insane.

When he got out of the building that was to be his new home, Gaara felt the rage sting inside of him. With each passing glance he felt the need to kill someone more and more, when he finally decided to proceed to jump on a rooftop, then another and another until there was only trees, he looked around on his perch in the tree tops. His eyes widened and then narrowed as he saw the man from those many nights before holding his Sakura once more. Gaara's sea green eyes glanced to his right then to his left, he looked up and then down. No one was in sight except for Sakura and that man.

He could use his jujitsu's without affecting anyone except for that man. But Gaara's rage was taking a toll on his idea's of saving Sakura, he would most likely under estimate the amount of force he put in and could end up killing Sakura… this place wasn't safe anymore.

Gaara jumped down from his perch and glared at the struggle above him.

"See Sakura! This is what happens when you leave!" growled Gaara as he looked up with his sea green eyes rimmed with black that held nothing but a great emptiness of hatred.

Sakura looked down and feared for her life, it was either get killed right away or risk dieing. She took the risk and struggled until she fell of the treetop down some 2 stories, only to be caught by a tight grip bridal style. She opened her eyes to see Gaara's mad one's looking down at her, he was mad all right, but he wasn't insane.

His gaze never wavered, his slight frowning expression was bone chilling as it never changed. When he skidded to a stop on the dirt he finally broke his gaze to place Sakura down, the pink haired woman gladly got out of his tight grip as she felt like he was trying to crush her.

"Stay close," warned Gaara slightly as he looked up at the man.

The man jumped down with his cloak leaving a trail behind him like a stream flowing to its river. Its desert cloth was oh to familiar to Gaara as his eyes narrowed into almost slits. His black eye shadow around his eyes was like that of a racoons; it made him more appealing and more of a challenge to understand.

When the man landed on the ground, Gaara used some hand signals and the ground started to shake.

"You'll pay for everything you've done, you're the one who erased her memories of me aren't you?" growled Gaara narrowing his eyes into what would seem like slits.

"Oh now aren't we the smart one," replied the voice in its all-knowing tone.

"I'll do away with you quickly," growled Gaara as he opened his eyes slightly to reveal the sea green orbs that lasted within.

The gourd on Gaara's back started to make a slithering sound and finally some sand shot out like arms, they whipped around in the air then shot forward towards the mystery man. When they grabbed onto the man's legs holding him in place they slowly started to whisk around his body. The sand then shot up and pushed off the hood revealing the demon within. The sand retracted and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh my God," gasped Sakura as she retreated behind Gaara trying to avoid looking at the man's deformed face.

He had a skinny face plagued with what seemed to be like thousands of scars, his nose was thin and bony, and his eyes were red like fire. His hair was not present on his head for he was bald, his ears were small and elf-like, and his complexion was so pale he almost looked like a ghost sheet.

Gaara did not seem fazed by the mans deformed face, he just starred straight as him. He grinned as he felt Sakura grasp onto the cloth on his gown to avoid seeing the man.

"You seem to be a disturbing person," grinned Gaara. "Never the less you'll die just the same."

Gaara completed a few hand signals before opening his mouth to speak his words.

"Sabaku Sousou!" yelled Gaara as the sand from his gourd erupted out and encased the mans body squeezing him tightly. "How does it feel, to be suffocated to death?"

A hand outstretched from the sand as the mans body was pulled out, eh was huffing and puffing while gasping for the little air he could.

"It's actually quiet fun," grinned the man. "So this is why you're called… Gaara of the desert…"

We_ll there's my chapter… its alright I guess, I didn't have much inspiration to continue with the idea… Oh well 7 reviews now or else no chapter. Also give me questions, comment, suggestions… ANYTHING! Ja ne, Ookami._

_Vocabulary section_

_Sabaku Sousou Desert Funeral._


	5. The Truth

The Truth

Gaara's eyes narrowed, he didn't want to talk since it was so unlike him to talk very much to his enemies. It was starting to annoy him how this demon had been such a nuisance to him, first he had taken Sakura's memory away, then he had tried to kill Sakura, and now he was trying to kill Sakura again. If there was one thing that the world should've learned by now is that if you mess with Sakura it's messing with Gaara, and no one wants to mess with Gaara.

Sakura let go of Gaara and tried to flee but was stopped by a concrete thick wall of sand, she looked strangely at the sand in front of her then back to Gaara with confusion plastered on her face like that of a sculpture.

"I said stay close," said Gaara in his usual suttle tone.

Sakura nodded then walked back over to Gaara, Gaara's eyes never wavered from the man in front of him. Gaara's arms were crossed as the sand built what seemed like walls around Sakura.

"You should stay in there for the time being," instructed Gaara as he used some of his hand signals in a rapid manner until ending up on a signal that looked like he was praying.

A sly grin erupted on Gaara's face as the sand from his gourd spilled out and then started to building a wall. It flowed up into the air Gaara's eyes narrowed as he stepped with his outer foot a bit further to plant himself sturdily on the ground.

"Ryuusa Bakuryu!" yelled Gaara as the sand increased in size so rapidly as them flew forward at the man.

Gaara's blood red hair flew up in the blast of chakra energy this attack took; the sands grains formed together and ran forward with what seemed like arms stretching out. The demon had no choice but to jump back continually, until finally one hand grabbed onto him and dragged him down. The thousands and thousands of tons of sand flooded over each roll of pre-made sand burying the being inside of it.

The sand seemed to roar its silent rage as it followed through with Gaara's every whim. As Gaara's rage was poured into the attack he let a small section of his sand confide Ookami to avoid anymore of this running away business.

Gaara grinned wickedly as the man was buried in the sand he had created, he always took great pride for his killing and this man would be no different. Gaara's torturous ways that destroyed and buried each being in his inner term oil was a merciless process only approachable by the cold Gaara.

Sakura's eyes widened inside her chamber of the confining grains that held her captive by the whims of Gaara, the sand would ripple slightly as she felt the cage of sand keep her close with little room to move. If she backed up she'd feel the grains stroke her to encourage her to stay in place, shivers erupted from her spine as it chilled and tortured her. She would move with the sand, if the sand wanted her to move she would. She was at a complete loss; her saviour was the very being she had escaped from. Yet she was comforted that it was him who saved her rather then someone else, but even then fear remained the most present and dominant feeling…

'I feel lost and insecure,' thought Sakura as she heard the screams and laughs of the outside world flood her mind.

The being that had attacked them was now screaming out in agony as he was buried under the sand, his voice so hollow and filled with pain it seemed to swallow Sakura's mind and spit it back out.

"Stop… screaming," pleaded Sakura as she placed her hands over her ears to try and dim out the muffled cries beneath the sand.

Tears were starting to appear in Sakura's eyes as her ears felt like they were bleeding, the sand quickly shut off the noise by encasing Sakura in sand much like it would if it was doingSabaku Sousou but kept her head in a air bubble making her able to breathe.

'He really does care,' thought Sakura to herself.

"_Well no shit! I don't think he'd kill you after rescuing you!" _yelled the inner Sakura. _"Seriously we should ask somebody who the Hell this guy is!"_

Sakura looked around unable to see or hear anything, all she saw was the fine grains of sand that caressed her body with such grace and elegance that it seemed to try and lull her to sleep in the forever darkness it created. But Sakura was stronger then that and wouldn't allow the darkness to seep in… entirely.

On the other side of this wall of grains that held his Sakura captive, Gaara was tormenting and torturing the man who held nothing more then a death wish for attacking his Sakura.

Gaara's eyes, with their black eye shadow that remained aligned around his eyes, held no emotion but pure hatred. His signature scowl was present as he glared at the spot that the man had been encased in. The sand started to rustle and Gaara's eyes narrowed, the 'man' was doing this… and he knew it.

In a blast of up roaring sand a head and arm shot out of the ground, the mans cloak was missing leaving the upper torso completely exposed. The man's chest and body was muscular yet shredded to pieces of its beauty with more exposed scars that bit and nipped at his flesh. But the mysterious part that lay upon his body was what seemed like a tattooed on collections of symbols speaking of death and killing in perfectly practiced kanji. The man huffed silently as he shook his chestnut brown hair that flowed all the way down to his ass in a perfect braid to release it of the sand that plagued the top of his head.

"Oh you did it Gaara," sneered the man. "I Samayou will kill you."

The man now named Samayou shot forward pulling out a handcrafted knife with delicate embroidery made from someone who had a lot of time on their hands, to much time. It was a waste in Gaara's eyes; if you weren't spending so much time on your weapons then maybe you would be a better fighter by training longer hours instead of wasting your time. But then again nothing –except Sakura mind you- was a beauty in Gaara's eyes. It was just a bland amount of colours and unused flesh.

"And you expect to kill me with a mere butter knife?" scowled Gaara as he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You'd be better off dead rather then to try to strike me with that piece of shit."

"Cocky are we?" asked Samayou as he licked his lips revealing his long tongue. "But I don't intend on using it on you…"

In an instant Samayou's grin was whipped away as he shot forward at light speed, he ran past Gaara and aimed himself for the sand cacoon that surrounded Sakura. Gaara quickly whipped around just in time to catch his concrete thick sand cacoon being shattered as Samayou shot his scarred body right through it like a hot knife through butter.

A shriek was heard from Sakura as she saw his face shoot through the sand then his arm grabbed onto her and she shot backwards with him. When she hit through the sand it was like she had just been hit by a car, the force of the impact jerked her body forward and when the pain finally set in she couldn't even scream in surprise since it hurt too much. Her emerald eyes widened to the size of watermelons, her mind screamed in pain and her body seemed to go numb.

Gaara's eyes widened as he saw Sakura being thrown into the wall of concrete-like sand that he had created, when Samayou's scared arm reached out of the sand with Sakura with him Gaara couldn't believe how Samayou had done it.

Samayou's thin lips eroded in a grin that showed true maniac pride, he had done something that would be thought near impossible… but then again Samayou's guts to strike against Gaara was truly something thought to be impossible. Samayou had not only gotten himself out of the wall of concrete but he had carried Sakura with him, dragging the precious being through what seemed like the most painful thing she could ever experience.

As Sakura's heart raced and her mind screamed in agony she found herself nearly unable to breathe, each breath was shallow and rapid. Her eyes were starting to swell as they had no oxygen and remained exposed. She then turned her head to Samayou, then to where Gaara was. She wanted to scream but no sound came from her throat, she wanted to cry but she couldn't shed tears, but most of all she wanted to breath…

Gaara's scowl turned into a rage filled expression, Gaara's sand shot forward and knocked the already weakened Samayou from Sakura's frail body sending Samayou hurdling into a tree.

Flash Back

"Gaara… I never want to loose you," said the pink haired women as her short pink hair rustled in the steady wind. "I don't want to be alone… anymore."

The red head, which once knew Sakura as the timid creature who had initially been an enemy to him, was now feeling a great longing tugging at his heart of stone. His walls had come crumbling down; his trust was relying only on her now… she had him in her little mind games, trapped like a mouse in a maze… and he was loving every minute of it.

Both had built mansions in their hearts and were finally giving away the keys to each other. There was only one problem, could this promise to stay forever truly be achieved? Or was it a lie that held a desired truth? Gaara would never leave Sakura and Sakura knew it, Sakura would never leave him… right? What would happen a few months from now? In a few years? Whatever the cause it held no interest to the two who had grown to show their affection to one another over testy times.

"I don't want you to feel alone," replied Gaara as he opened himself like a book. "I'll always be here… to protect you, I promise."

And with that the twosome became a couple, their lips pressed against each others as if in perfect matremoney to their desired filled hearts and minds. The keys had been passed on.

Back to Reality

'I told her I would protect her,' thought Gaara. 'I promised her to protect her forever… forever.'

The sand encased Sakura and brought her to Gaara's side, he grabbed onto Sakura and held her bridal style. His racoon-like eyes that held their peaceful sea green eyes were eroded into what seemed like little dots. The look of rage and pain was evident on his face, his chakra seemed to scream the words 'pissed off' as it raged around him crackling every so often.

Sakura looked up at the man who was holding her bruised body, she screamed slightly in pain as his hands tightened their grip on her soar flesh. She had never seen anything more scary then what she was seeing right now…

End of Chapter

I gave you guys a present by updating since I still don't have my 7 reviews. So you guys had better at least get me 6 reviews. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review!

Ja ne,

Atamagaokashii Ookami 


End file.
